


Near the Fire

by elletromil



Series: Inspired by art ficlet [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wouldn’t do for you to freeze up during the night, my friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet inspired by archiaart wonderful art over on tumblr : http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/38706584334/consider-this-a-fic-prompt-fellow

Even near the fire, the night was cold and Bilbo found himself shivering. Except for Thorin who was keeping guard farther away, the Hobbit was the only one still awake and he was a too embarrassed to wake any member of the company because of his discomfort.

He slid a bit closer to the fire, sat up and stretched out his hands, in the hopes it would warm him up a little.

It worked more or less, the wind in his back making him break off in shivers once in a while. It was not ideal, but it was better than laying on the cold ground and he soon find himself dozing off.

Suddenly, something warm fell on his shoulders, startling him awake.

“It wouldn’t do for you to freeze up during the night, my friend.” Thorin sat down beside him and it took him a moment to understand that the Dwarf had put his warm cloak around him.

Bilbo felt himself blushing, once again feeling inadequate in the company of the King. Yet, that was all Thorin said and his tone had been more fond than irritated. Bilbo smiled at him in thanks before turning back to his contemplation of the fire.

However, in the shared silence, he kept wondering what was keeping him warmer. Was it the warmth of the fire and the wool of the cloak? Or was it Thorin closeness?

He fell asleep before he could find his answer.


End file.
